


Something Special

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4x09, Christmas, F/M, Family, Fluff, Light Angst, Love, SnowHarry, Snowells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: My take on what happens when we leave team Flash celebrating Christmas at the end of 4x09.





	Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN The Flash... Unfortunately. 
> 
> We had a moment... A fantastic, worth waiting for moment. Snowells is canon. There was something there, I could feel it. I've only seen clips of 4x09 as we are a week behind here in the UK (a very snowy UK). So I used being snowed in productively and this is what came from that, my take of later on after all the kidnap drama yet during the calm before the storm with Barry's arrest...

Harry came out of the kitchen and looked around the living room where everyone was gathered, although the person his eyes were searching for, they failed to find. Making his way over to Iris, bypassing Ralph as he went, he stopped beside her where she rested on the arm of the couch, laughing at something Cisco was saying opposite her. "Where's Caitlin?"

Iris looked up at him when he spoke, she jerked her thumb over her shoulder in the general direction of the front door. "She's just stepped outside. I think she needed a moment to herself, after everything that happened today."

Harry nodded and took a sip of his now refilled mug of spiked eggnog. His eyes darted to the door, he was internally debating his next move and he was just about to say something when he noticed the way Iris was regarding him. It made him feel slightly uncomfortable and he shifted his feet. "What?"

"Nothing." The woman before him shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe you should join her." There was no mistaking the meaning behind her look or her words.

Harry had a sneaking feeling that when he confronted Iris earlier about making a choice on who to find, he'd been a little more transparent than he had intended to be, if the way she was looking at him was any indication. Nodding his head, he didn't say anything back but still she offered him an encouraging smile as he placed his mug down on the side table. Moving across the room, he made his way to the front door grabbing his jacket on the way before pulling open the door and stepping out on the front porch, the cold air hitting him. His eyes immediately found and settled on the woman he was looking for. He smiled at her when she glanced over her shoulder to see who had joined her.

"Hey," Caitlin said quietly, turning back to look over the street in front of them, house after house glowing in the darkness, thanks to the multitude of Christmas lights they were outfitted in.

"Hi," Harry stepped up beside her and gently settled his jacket over her bare shoulders. When she turned to look up at him, surprise was etched on her beautiful face at his kind gesture. Harry shrugged as if it wasn't such a big deal. "It's cold out here," was all he offered in way of explanation.

"I should be used to the cold by now," Caitlin smiled softly at him, referring to her frosty side. "But thank you, it's very sweet of you."

Harry turned around and leaned back against the porch rail, his head turned to look down at her beside him and he chuckled. "Sweet... That's not a word many people would use to describe me as being."

"I disagree. I think you can be sweet, very sweet when you want to be." She slipped her arms into the sleeves and had to bit back a giggle as it buried her. But around her, the jacket felt warm and safe even, because it smelled so much like him that she had to stop herself from burying her face into the material. She shook her head, now wasn't the time to be thinking silly things like that, even if their earlier encounter at Jitters seemed to be an ever present memory in her mind.

"Only to people who deserve it."

They stared at each other as the words that fell from his lips lingered between them. There was that feeling again, the same feeling as before that had settled over them when at the coffee house.

Caitlin dropped her eyes from his and braced her hands against the wood in front of her. "I don't think I've had a chance but I should thank you, for what you did for me." She let her eyes fall shut and she could still see it so clearly. Harry confronting Amunet with just a gun she wasn't aware he carried, then seeing him falling to the ground _hurt_ , sprawled out on the floor unconscious. Seeing him like that had scared her more than the thought of being taken by Killer Frost's psychotic ex boss. "It was a very brave thing, to stand up against Amunet, to try and protect me but please... Don't ever do it again."

Harry listened to her, his eyes watching her but he couldn't see her face with the way her hair was falling forward, obscuring her face from view, from his view. He let out a sigh. "Look at me," When she made no move to do as he asked, he didn't think twice about reaching out with his hand and gently taking hold of her chin, turning her face towards him until her eyes met his. "I'd do it again, without any hesitation."

His hand was gentle on her face but still, to her his touch felt scorching. "But you got hurt..." She murmured quietly and Caitlin's eyes found the bruise on his forehead, her fingers absentmindedly reaching up to trail over the bruised sensitive skin. "Because of me."

Harry reached up and gently took her hand in his as he shook his head. "No, I don't want you blaming yourself." With his free hand he motioned to his head. "This is nothing... I'll always make that decision to try and protect you, however I can."

"But why?" She sounded so upset and confused by his words. "Why would you put yourself..."

"Because I care about you," the words burst out of Harry so suddenly, cutting her off. His words imploring her to understand. "That's why," He was past the point of trying to hide how he really felt anymore and Harry could tell she knew that. The way she's looking at him, her eyes roaming over his features as she takes that last step and closes the distance between them.

"I thought I was the only one to feel it, when we were in Jitters before, there was something there... I could _feel_ it between us. I've been feeling it for a long time."

Harry just nodded, his stunning azure eyes, focused entirely on her.

Caitlin's eyes fell to his red sweater, she took a moment to calm herself before looking back up and meeting his gaze. "I care about you too, Harry."

It was surprising the level of relief that filled him at hearing those words from her and it prompted him into action. Turning towards her, he backed her up slightly until he had her pressed up against the white wooded porch rail, trapped by his body. Leaning down, his mouth tentatively met hers. Harry kissed Caitlin slowly, softly, his hands tightening around her waist as her own hands ran up the back of his neck to curl into his hair. Time seemed to stand still as they lost themselves in each other but eventually the kiss slowed, coming to a natural end. Pulling away slightly, Harry rested his forehead against hers. They were silent as they stood there, holding each other and from within the house, the teams voices floated out to them as they sung along to Andy Williams. Caitlin giggled and Harry shook his head.

Pulling back, Caitlin smiled up at him. "Merry Christmas, Harry."

"Merry Christmas, Caitlin."

They shared a smile before Harry's mouth was once again taking hers. The couple was so lost in the moment, trading kisses and enjoying the moment of happiness at taking this step together, that they didn't register the singing within the house coming to an abrupt end. It wasn't until the front door was wrenched open and the rest of the team came barrelling out that the couple startled apart. There was a brief moment of silence as everyone regarded each other before Iris moved, followed closely by Joe as they made their way quickly down the path towards the cars. Moving out of their embrace but making sure to keep Caitlin's hand in his, Harry looked over and met Cisco's gaze, the younger man's expression troubled.

"What's happened?"

Cisco seemed to finally break out of the shock at finding his friends making out, that his attention turned to the real situation that they had just be informed of, dread filling his entire being.

"It's Barry... He's been arrested for the murder of DeVoe."

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated either via kudos or comments. As always more Snowells will be on the way shortly. :)


End file.
